1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thixomold hinge assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a thixomold hinge assembly including hinge components such as bearings and pivot shafts insert molded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the art to provide retractable running boards or step assemblies along one side of a motor vehicle to assist a passenger in either entering and exiting or accessing a motor vehicle having a high ground clearance. These so-called retractable running boards are generally movable between a retracted or stowed position, in which a step is tucked underneath an underbody of the motor vehicle, and an extended or deployed position, in which the step is spaced apart from the underbody of the motor vehicle to support the passenger as they enter or exit the motor vehicle.
Retractable running boards commonly include one or more hinge assemblies that incorporate a four-bar linkage for securing the step to the motor vehicle. The four-bar linkage includes four distinct members or links and actuates to move the step between the stowed and deployed positions. Generally, the links are individually stamped from Steel or die cast from Aluminum which requires that the links undergo secondary machining operations in order to produce a finished part that meets specific dimensional tolerances. The links are then assembled using additional components such as pins, bolts, bearings and the like.
Although the prior art designs of hinge assemblies perform adequately in most situations, with increasing fuel economy standards there exists a need to reduce the weight of motor vehicle components. In addition, automotive companies are always on the look-out for opportunities to reduce labor costs associated with secondary manufacturing operations and part assembly. It is therefore desirable to provide a hinge assembly that weighs less than a typical Steel or Aluminum hinge assembly, eliminates secondary machining operations, and reduces assembly labor costs.